


文风挑战

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原发http://c-h-riddle.lofter.com/post/1d12339c_6285215</p><p>（time point: War Crimes）</p>
            </blockquote>





	文风挑战

文风挑战  
挑战者：封子牙

原作名：wow

CP:黑白

 

【自己惯有的文风】

“不行。”

棋盘被打翻在地。棋子四下飞散，咕噜咕噜地和海滩上的鹅卵石们滚在一起。安度因一只手攥着揪住他领口的双手，另一只手却先发制人地掐紧了貌似输不起而暴走的黑皮肤少年的脖子。短暂的僵持中安度因的拒绝脱口而出，没有任何说明和解释，他相信对方能够明白他的意思。

就像他会在一瞬间解读出对方的阴谋一般。

 

【黑暗文风】

这一刻拉希奥想起了很多事。他想起了正在执行任务的长辫子女兽人，想起了艾泽拉斯的第一头永恒龙。想起了永恒岛上那些背叛面前这个少年的对话。想起了龙喉督军和血精灵，还有最近的送抵他手上的消息中提及的，几乎已经抵达潘达利亚的卢葛女士号。想起了这场荣耀而荒诞的庭审之下涌动着的暗潮。

“……你的天真，迟早会要了你的命。”

 

【KUSO】

“等我再长大一些，我会礼貌地请你骑到我背上——然后开始我们的蜜月旅行！”

 

【翻译腔】

安度因抱起胳膊。他已经等了几乎有一分钟了，就算他拥有优异的耐心，也不得不因此而烦躁起来，更何况，这个问题已经不是第一次出现了。

“拉希奥。”

“好，好，马上。”

黑发男孩不耐烦地挥了挥手，仍然用紧张而焦虑的表情盯着那几个混战中的棋子。

 

【少女或者【小清新】

有那么一阵他们什么话都没说。起伏的海潮声中，棋子往来交错，平静而有节奏地敲击着棋盘，发出咔咔的轻响。

安度因闭上眼睛轻轻地吸气。他的情绪在慢慢地恢复平静。

 

【苏苏苏苏苏苏苏】

“拉希奥，我们是朋友吗？”

“我们是朋友。你和我。无论发生什么，无论未来你会对多少人说，这仍然是我发自肺腑的承诺。”

 

【一看就有病】

“这盘我要是赢了你就得穿着光荣套从暴风城港口跳舞一直跳到暴风要塞。”

“那么你输了就得在暴风城门口挂三天。”

 

【喜欢的写手文风】

黑暗。血。混乱的叫嚷声。他从地牢的不知道哪个角落挣扎着爬起来，天旋地转地瞪着残留在掌心中的猩红，模糊的视线几乎无法对准焦距。都是他的错。都是他的错。他听到背后传来呼唤声，熊猫人在担忧他的伤势和体力，但他必须去，他知道他可以做到。他必须做到。他拼命地向大殿的方向狂奔着，暗色中蜿蜒向上的阶梯仿佛某种长形而巨大的生命体，盘曲着，缠绕过他的心脏，捆扎住他的呼吸。他拼命地打散脑海中纷乱的念头，但它们仍然阴魂不散的纷至沓来，热流涌过他的眼角，呼唤圣光的词语在无意识的哽咽中带着某种镇定的歇斯底里。

拉希奥……拉希奥。

 

【向原版致敬】

《战争罪行》第27章

“介意我陪陪你吗？”拉希奥问道。

“你知道的，”安度因回答道，“吉安娜和我父亲都不希望我和你说话，所以不管怎样，请一定下来陪陪我吧。”

 

 

没呼应会死星人&不从原作掏梗会死星人


End file.
